


[Podfic] Night Offices

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: "Peter was in many ways her opposite, but at four in the morning, watching the Professor cobble together a radio from coconuts and bamboo on her television screen, they were more alike than different: both of them scarred and imperfect, but still whole."
Relationships: Megan Hunt/Peter Dunlop
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Night Offices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Offices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196805) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:10:47**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jA4up1P2jet6eY81KU28ox4JXs6DYXrE/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
